


Perfect Two (or four)

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cass Has Glasses, Cass and Gabe's last name is Novak, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Confusion, M/M, Soulmate AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Soulmate AU where you know the last name of your soumateSam's is 'Novak' and Cass is 'Winchester'they become college roommates and things are awkward as fuck because tbh they feel nothing for each other in that way at all. the feelings cass is developing to sam are more friendly than romantic.then they meet each other's brother.TUMBLR PROMPT





	Perfect Two (or four)

Everyone was born with a last name tattooed on their wrist. Since it was the last name, it always made finding your soulmate harder. For instance, if there were twins, and someone had their last name written, but bth twins had the same last name, then you could never figure it out.

  


Or if the last name was ‘Smith’ or ‘Sanchez’ or ‘Kim’, which were all very popular last names around the world.

  


Well, anyway, past that, today, Sam Winchester, was starting college, and he was packing, getting ready to go to his dorm. See, he was nervous,  _ very _ nervous. His last name tattooed on his arm said “Novak,” and so did his roommates name. 

  


Sam had gotten his room requirements, telling him what was allowed and when curfew was and stuff, along with his roommates name- Castiel Novak. Now, if Dean had told Sam who’s name was written on his wrist, this would have solved a lot of work, but, unfortunately, Dean covered his wrist at all times, saying how love shouldn’t be decided for him.

  


So Sam was freaking, because it meant he was meeting his soulmate today and he didn’t know how to handle it.  _ Maybe Novak is a popular name? _ Sam thought on the car way to his dorm.

  


_ Maybe he doesn't have my last name. _ Sam started to calm down after that, convinces himself that that was his situation, besides, he was sooo totally going to end up with a girl.

  


Right?

  


As Sam pulled into the school driveway, as he walked up the stairs, as he walked down the hall and as he opened his door, he told himself his roommate wasn’t his soulmate. 

  


As Sam walked in, he found a boy, running around the room in a jacket, glasses on his head as he rummaged through his stuff. Sam raised an eyebrow and closed the door. Glasses-Boy turned around and bolted to a standing position. 

  


“Are-are you Sam Winchester?” the boy asked, itching his wrist and Sam felt his stomach drop. “Yep, that's me.” Sam said, running his hand through his hair. Glasses-Boy’s eyes followed the movement and he frowned, sighing deeply.

  


“Crap.” the boy said, looking at Sam’s wrist. Sam turned his head and saw that his soul mark was showing. “Does that mean--?” Glasses-Boy, who Sam know knew was Castiel, stuck out his arm, showing the last name ‘Winchester’ on his wrist.

  


“Yeah… uh look, I just want to focus on school so for now, let’s be friends? ‘Kay?” Castiel asked and Sam sighed out, nodding. “Yeah definitely.” Sam said, and started unpacking.

  


~~~ **Time Skip because I’m lazy trash and it’s night and I want to go to bed** ~~~

  


It’s been there months of Castiel, Cass now often called, and Sam being roommates and they didn’t feel anything for each other. They were the best of friends and everything, but they didn’t have a soulmate like vibe to them.

  


Sam was comfortable with it, actually thankful Cass had suggested being just friends. And Cass, he was cool with it too, he wasn’t looking for romance at all right now and he just needed to get through college.

  


One day, Sam found Cass shoving some of his things in a bag and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Yo, Cass, where you going?” he asked, leaning against a wall.

  


“My brother wants me to hang out with one of his friends at the movie theater today.” Cass said and Sam smiled. “No way,  _ my _ brother wants me to go to the movies. Coincidence?” Sam asked and Cass laughed.

  


“Sure, I guess I’ll see you soon again then.” Sam nodded and watched the blue-eyed boy walk to the door, pushing his glasses back onto his head.

  


~

  


When Sam finally arrived at the movie theater, he ran up to Dean. “Yo! How’s working for dad?” Sam asked, hugging his much,  _ much _ , smaller brother. Dean smiled. “About as fun as being a mechanic can get.” he answered and they walked into the movie theater.

  


“Hey, I want you to meet my friend, Gabe. he just started working for dad and he’s pretty chill.” Dean said and Sam nodded, looking up and his face brightened. “Yo, Cass! Waddup? Coincidence not, I think?” Sam said now and hugged Cass briefly.

  


Dean gaped at him. “You know him?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. “Yeah, he’s cool.” Sam said and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly, a guy Sam didn’t notice before grabbed his wrist, staring at it. 

  


Sam rose an eyebrow but the guy smirked, turning to Dean and holding Sam’s wrist out. “This makes so much more sense.” the guy said, eyeing Sam up. Sam rose an eyebrow, ripping his wrist from the guy’s hold.

  


“What does?” Sam asked Dean grinned and rolled up his sleeve. “We got the same last names, look.” Dean held out his wrist, showing Sam the word ‘Novak’ on his wrist. Dean turned to Cass, smiling charmingly.

  


“I’m going to go with, you're Gabriel’s brother, right? I’m Dean, Sammy’s brother.” Dean said and stuck out his hand. Cass stared at it before his face flushed a deep red and Gabriel laughed along with Dean.

  


Gabrile looked up at Sam and pulled down his sleeve, showing Sam his last name, ‘Winchester.’ “We thought we were each other’s soulmates, but you are  _ so _ much better than your brother.” Gabriel said and Sam rose an eyebrow. “You’ve known me for like, ten minutes.” Sam stated and Gabriel grinned, looping his arm with Sam’s

  


“And in that time I’ve already decided, you're better than you're brother.” “Hey!” Dean yelled, mock hurt. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked up at Sam.

  


“You’re like a Sasquatch. Ooh!” Gabriel shouted, eyes lighting up. “Samsquatch!” he shouted and Sam felt his own face heat up. “Oh, uhm, okay?” Sam said awakwardly and Dean laughed, grabbing Cass’ hand,  _ without permission _ , and walking to their movie room. 

  


“Well this worked out better than I thought.” Dean stated.

**Author's Note:**

> ok by


End file.
